Your Sweet Lips
by hosigie
Summary: Keimutan Taehyung membuat Hoseok ingin menciumnya. bad summary. bangtan's fic / ficlet / vhope / V x Jhope / BxB / fluff / author baru


**Your Sweet Lips.**

**Taehyung-Hoseok / VHope.**

**Ficlet.**

**Romance/Fluff.**

**Warn! BoysxBoys/BoysLove. author baru nih masi ecek2 (?)**

Siang itu, di ruang latihan BigHit terdapat 7 anggota boygroup asal Korea Selatan, siapa yang tidak tau Bangtan Boys a.k.a BTS, dengan lagu terbaru mereka, 'Danger'.

"... hetgallige hajima"

Setelah musik selesai diputar, semua member segera menghempaskan tubuhnya yang lemas dengan keringat mereka yang bercucuran. Ini mungkin latihan mereka yang ke 10 kalinya tanpa henti.

"Huwaaahh capek banget." keluh Jimin yang duduk bersender pada dinding. Di saat-saat seperti ini, pendingin ruangan benar-benar tidak mempan melawan gerah yang mereka rasakan.

"Huh, aku lapar." ucap Yoongi sambil mengipas-ngipaskan wajahnya dengan tangannya sendiri.

Cklek.

Seseorang membuka pintu ruang latihan. Rupanya itu manajer mereka. "Hei~ ayo makan. Ada kimchi."

"Mauuu!" mereka langsung semangat dan berlarian keluar ruangan. Namun menyisakan dua orang, Taehyung dan Hoseok.

"Taehyung, Hoseok. kalian tidak akan makan?" tanya manajer hyung.

"Aku sudah makan." jawab Hoseok sambil memainkan handphone nya.

"A-Aku.. juga sudah makan." jawab Taehyung nyengir, sambil memainkan handphone nya juga.

"Yasudah."

Cklek.

Manajer hyung menutup pintunya.

"Kau sudah makan juga?" tanya Hoseok yang sedang duduk menyila di depan cermin. Menatap pantulan Taehyung yang sedang tiduran di lantai.

"Sebenernya.. aku udah makan tteokbokki cup punya Yoongi hyung, hehe." Taehyung nyengir lagi tanpa dosa.

Sebenernya sih, Taehyung masih lapar. Ia ingin sekali beranjak menyusul member lain, tapi melihat.. eum, crush nya-Hoseok- tidak bangkit dari tempatnya, Taehyung mengurungkan niatnya. Sesekali modus, gitu. Lagian, ia kan sudah makan.

"Hah?" Hoseok mengerutkan keningnya. "Jadi kau yang makan topokki itu? Kau tau tadi Yoongi hyung ngamuk?"

"Yoongi hyung ngamuk? a-aku tidak tau, habis itu aku langsung tidur." Taehyung nyengir lagi untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

'Bocah ini.'

Keduanya sama-sama memainkan handphone nya kembali.

Sampai terjadi keheningan diantara mereka.

.

Hoseok membuka camera di handphone nya lalu diarahkan kamera hp nya itu ke cermin. Tangan kanannya membentuk pose metal, sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang hp tersebut dan..

Klik!

Hoseok mengambil gambar. Disana ada Taehyung sedang tiduran sambil main HP.

"Taehyung," panggil Hoseok. "Kemari."

Taehyung yang dipanggil, dengan semangat segera datang sambil guling-gulingan di lantai. "Hm?"

Hoseok men-zoom Taehyung di foto tadi dan memperlihatkan padanya. "Lihat kau jelek banget."

"Ish, aku gak jelek! Aku selalu tampan!" protes Taehyung.

"Tidak, kau tidak tampan."

"Hyung bohong. Disini mukaku gak keliatan, tahu." Taehyung mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

Hoseok terkekeh. "Tapi kau manis."

Blush~

Semburat rona merah muncul di kedua pipi Taehyung. Hoseok tetap asyik dengan handphonenya, mengupload foto yang tadi ia ambil, sambil sesekali mencuri pandang pada Taehyung. Terlihat jelas rona di pipi bocah itu.

"Huh, dasar gombal."

"Uh? Tapi kok merona."

BLUSH~~

Pipi Taehyung memerah lagi. Lebih merah dari yang sebelumnya.

Hoseok terkekeh kembali. Ia menaruh handphone nya dilantai.

"Sini." ucap Hoseok sambil menepuk-nepuk pahanya, mengajak Taehyung tiduran di pangkuannya. Taehyung hanya menurutinya malas -padahal dalam hati ia menjerit senang.

Taehyung menaruh kepalanya di atas paha Hoseok. Setelah itu, jantung Taehyung berdetak tak normal.

Tapi, tak hanya Taehyung yang merasakan itu...

.

Hoseok membelai surai coklat Taehyung, sesekali mengacak-acaknya dan memainkannya. Sang empunya hanya diam tak protes-malah ia merasa nyaman.

Taehyung memutuskan untuk membuka camera handphone nya untuk mengurangi rasa gugupnya, sekalian mumpung lagi ada momen dengan crush-nya. Cie cieee(?).

Klik! klik! klik! klik!

Taehyung mengambil empat selca di pangkuan Hoseok. Ia menekan tombol 'Save' dan segera mengupload selcanya itu.

Grep.

Belum sempat Taehyung menguploadnya, Hoseok menundukkan kepalanya sampai wajahnya dekat dengan wajah Taehyung, menatapnya dalam dan merasakan tiap hembusan nafas.

Ini memang engap, tapi Taehyung nervous.

Sangat nervous.

Ia nervous tingkat max.

Jantungnya memompa darah semakin cepat.

Kalau seperti ini, jantungnya bisa copot kapan saja.

"TaeTae~"

"A-ada.. ap-"

Chu~

Hoseok menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Taehyung. Menciumnya lembut. Hoseok memejamkan matanya, merasakan hangatnya ciuman itu.

Namun Taehyung masih dalam mode shock nya.

.

Tuhan, katakan ini semua mimpi.

.

.

Setelah Hoseok melepaskan bibirnya, Taehyung langsung mengumpat ke sudut ruangan dan membelakanginya. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah menjadi tomat segar.

"Hyung bodoh! Jelek!"

Hoseok yang juga merona menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Habis, kau lucu sekali. Apalagi saat selca tadi. Membuatku ingin.. uh- menciumnya."

"Argh, kalau ada yang lihat gimana!"

Hoseok terkekeh gemas.

"Taehyung-ah. Bibirmu manis banget ya. Kau pakai gula berapa ton sih."

"Berhenti menggodaku, hyung!"

Hoseok menghampiri Taehyung yang membelakanginya.

Taehyung merasakan tubuhnya menghangat. Sepasang tangan melingkar sempurna di pinggangnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hoseok yang memeluknya. Taehyung menutup mukanya erat dengan kedua tangannya.

"Taehyung-ah~ bolehkah aku menciummu lagi~~" ucap Hoseok dengan aegyo gagalnya.

"Itu menjijikkan hyung. Pergi sana!"

"Taehyungie~"

"Pergi!"

"TaeTae~"

"Tidak!"

"Saranghae~~~"

DEG.

Jung Hoseok, demi apapun kau sudah membuatnya terbang setinggi langit.

"HENTIKAN!" jerit Taehyung.

.

Di sisi lain, sepasang- oh, bukan, lima pasang mata sengaja mengintip dibalik pintu ruang latihan sejak kira-kira 10 menit yang lalu sesudah Jimin mengajak kembali untuk kegiatan tidak penting ini.

"Sepertinya akan ada pasangan baru nih." bisik seseorang berambut hitam yang memakai kaus hitam bertuliskan 'JIN' serta angka 92 dibawahnya.

Teman-temannya mengangguk.

- end -

HUWWAAAAAAA~~~ ff macam apa ini-_- acak-acakan yahhh  
>ini ff pertama yang aku publish.. maaf kurang bagus, masih author baru.<p>

terinspirasi dari selca jhope yang di ruang latihan dan selca V yang lagi tiduran~

RnR please?


End file.
